A vehicle floor console usually includes a console body having a storage space for storing items and a console cover positioned above the console body that may be used as an armrest. It is desired to provide a console cover which could slide relative to the console body along a longitudinal direction of the vehicle so that the users with different heights and arm lengths can be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,731,258 B2 discloses a center floor console sliding armrest. The sliding movement of the armrest is realized via the sliding of the end portions of the guide plate within the rail.